


Guess God Thinks I'm Able

by antigone2071



Series: Damaged People [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigone2071/pseuds/antigone2071
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Daryl and Byrdie find the healing they need.<br/>Takes place over the second half of season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song of the same name, by Oasis. Lyrics in end notes if you are unfamiliar with the song.

Beth had wanted to get Noah to his home in Richmond Virginia. Everyone knew it would be a long tough journey, but the way Noah described it, it could be a place to stay permanently. Or at least as permanently as things got these days.  
The whole group agreed they should go.  
But it was gone when they got there.  
They lost Tyrese. 

They decided to just continue north. It was as good a direction as any.

They drove for a while before the cars ran out of gas. Then they walked.  
Had been for what felt like weeks, though was only a few days, through the oppressive summer heat. No food. No water. Everything around them dying, and the living dead on their heals.

Along their journey Daryl had given Byrdie lessons with the hand gun he gave her back when they were looking for Beth. He became increasingly protective of her after Beth's death, which he refused to talk about, but she could tell he was hurting. He wouldn't allow himself to grieve. It had been three weeks and Byrdie couldn't figure out how to break through his walls to get him to.

Daryl handed Rick his rifle and headed for the tree line.  
"I'm gonna see wha' I can fin'" he said by way of explanation.  
"I'll help." Byrdie said trailing after him.  
Daryl just grunted in response. He didn't want her following him and getting hurt, but he didn't want her out of his sight either.

They walked through the woods in silence. Well, Daryl did. He kept telling her she needed to watch her steps, that everything within a mile could hear her crunching through the underbrush.  
They came across a clearing and Daryl headed into it, Byrdie on his heels. He stopped after making it about twenty feet in.  
"Do you see something?" She asked him, trying to keep quiet incase he was tracking an animal.  
"Naw. T's too dry. Ain't nothin'" he answered.  
They stood in silence. Daryl watching the trees. Byrdie watching Daryl.  
"I think she saved me." Byrdie said after a moment.  
He didn't move. Didn't even look at her.  
She walked up next to him, pulling a sheathed white handeled knife from her pack.  
"It was hers." Byrdie said holding it out.  
Daryl looked at her for a moment, then down at the knife. He gently took it from her, turning it over in his hands and inspecting it.  
"You have to let her go." She said softly after a moment. "You have to let yourself say goodbye."  
Daryl looked back up at her. He could see the concern on her face. Concern for him, and he felt his stoicism start to break.  
"You keep it." He said, handing the knife back to Byrdie. "Ya need a knife. 'Tsa good one. I'll teach ya how ta use it."  
"Thank you." She replied, leaning up to give him a small kiss on the cheek.  
Daryl closed his eyes and his breath hitched at the small display of affection.  
"Let's head back." Byrdie said, turning toward the tree line.  
Daryl watched her for a second before following her back into the woods.

************************************************************

They came upon a group of abandoned cars. It didn't look like anyone had been around for awhile, but they were all still cautious. 

"I'm gonna circle round." Daryl said to Rick. Once again heading for the woods.  
Rick just nodded in response.  
"Want me to come?" Byrdie asked.  
"Naw. Stay here." He replied, slipping between the trees. It was the first time he had willingly left her with the group.  
Byrdie decided she wasn't going to take no, and followed him anyway. She paid special attention to her steps, like Daryl had showed her several times already. Either she was actually being quiet enough he didn't know she was following, or he knew and didn't care. Either way she kept trailing him through the trees.

************************************************************

Suddenly Daryl stopped. Byrdie froze, certain he knew she had been following him. He knelt down laying his crossbow on the ground beside him. Byrdie followed his line of sight to the partial skeleton of a deer. 

"Know yur there." He said.  
Byrdie held her breath, not saying anything.

Daryl didn't say anything more, just stayed where he was for a moment before getting up and heading deeper into the woods. Byrdie stepped out from behind the trees and caught up to him.

"Didja really think I wouldn' know ya were followin' me?" Daryl asked.  
"No." She replied, honestly. "I figured you did."  
"Louder 'an a damn buffalo." Daryl said under his breath.  
Byrdie huffed a laugh as he took her hand and led them back toward the road.

************************************************************

They had been walking for a couple more days. Daryl was trailing the group, keeping an eye on all of them while Rick led. Byrdie heard Glenn say something to him from where she stood next to Michonne, but not what. Daryl said something back and headed off into the woods again. 

"I'm going to follow him." She said to Michonne.  
Byrdie didn't wait for a response before following Daryl into the trees, this time keeping a farther distance.

Daryl stepped out onto a dirt path leading to an abandoned barn and sat down under one of the trees shading it. Byrdie got close enough to see him, but kept herself hidden. She was fairly certain he knew she was there again, but didn't want to interrupt whatever he was doing.

She watched him pull his cigarettes from his pocket and light one. He took a couple drags before putting it out on his hand and dropping it to the grass below. His shoulders began to shake and she knew he was crying. Byrdie took a deep breath before stepping from her hiding spot and walking over to him. He never acknowledged her. She sank to her knees between his spread ones and gently pushed the hair from his face. Daryl grabbed her, pulling her flush against his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder and let him hold her while he cried.

They stayed like that for several minutes. Byrdie gently rubbing his back while he got everything out. When she felt him begin to settle she gently pulled away. Taking his face in her hands she carefully wiped the tears from his cheeks. She looked in his eyes, trying unsuccessfully to figure out where he was, and hesitated for only a moment before softly touching her lips to his. Suddenly he was back with her, his hands in her hair and greedily returning her kiss.

Byrdie took everything he needed to give her with that kiss before pulling away and standing up.  
"Come on." She said. "We should get back."  
Daryl nodded in reply before standing up next to her.  
This time it was Byrdie who took his hand and led them back to the road.

***********************************************************

Upon their return the group was standing around several gallons and bottles of clean water. Rick walked over to them handing Daryl a note. He showed it to her.  
"From a friend." She said to herself, taking the piece of paper from Daryl.

Everyone except Eugene seemed to think it was a trap.  
"What if they poisoned it?" Maggie asked the group.  
Eugene grabbed a bottle and tried to drink it, but Abraham smacked it away asking what he thought he was doing.  
"Quality assurance." Was Eugene's response.

As they stood there the sky began to rumble and groan, before finally opening up to release blessed rain. The group began to laugh as they collected the water, and Byrdie opened her mouth to the deluge.  
The sky roared with thunder and darkened above them, signs of nature's cruelty in her mercy. Everyone knew they would need shelter, soon.

"There's a barn." Daryl told Rick. And they followed him into the woods.

************************************************************

The storm raged outside, threatening to break in. The group was scattered around. Some sleeping in hay piles, others sitting around a fire started in the dirt.

Daryl was sitting against one of the outside walls watching Byrdie sleep when Maggie sat down next to him.  
"Tyrese was tough." She said.  
"He was." Daryl agreed. "So was Beth."  
Maggie smiled. "You cared about her." She said factually to Daryl.  
He grunted in response.  
"Did she know?" She asked.  
"Yeah. She knew." He answered her.  
"You care about her?" Maggie said indicating Byrdie.  
"It weren't like tha' with, Beth." Daryl said questioningly.  
"I know. And I'm not saying it was." She replied.  
Daryl looked over to Byrdie sleeping soundly next to him.  
"Yeah. I care about her." He finally said.  
"Does she know?" Maggie asked.  
Daryl didn't say anything in response, just looked down at his hands.  
"Get some rest, Daryl." Maggie said, getting up. "And tell her."

Daryl nodded to Maggie's retreating back. He laid down next to Byrdie and she rolled over, resting her arm across his waist and pillowing her head on his chest. Daryl smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't write the seen with the dogs. I understand it, and I'm not saying I would make different choices under the same circumstances (Gods willing none of us ever have to). But I'm a veterinary nurse, dedicated my life to saving animals. I can't write a seen about eating dogs.


	2. Chapter 2

Byrdie sat on a crate in the back of the barn watching Daryl clean his bow. The rest of the group sat around cleaning weapons and just resting from the long journey they'd been on. Maggie and Sasha opened the large doors and entered with a man in tow.

"This is Aaron." Maggie said, introducing the stranger.

Daryl got up quickly and silently, putting his hand on Byrdie's shoulder and squeezing to indicate she should stay put. He quickly checked outside before patting the man down while Maggie continued.

"He's by 'imself. We took his weapons and gear." She explained.

Byrdie stood up, but stayed where she was. The whole group staring the man down. The man explained he had a camp, he called it a community, near by. He wanted them all to join. Thought they would be valuable. 

"I know, I wouldn't go either without knowing what I was getting into." Aaron said. 

He asked Sasha to give Rick his pack. Explained there was an envelope in the front pocket containing pictures of the community. He said there were fifteen foot tall steel walls surrounding the place.  
Byrdie was watching Daryl behind the man. He looked leary, as did the rest of the group. But she couldn't help a twinge of excitement at the thought of being behind those walls. And the man looked clean. And fed. They had to have food and water, she thought.  
Aaron was explaining their community, sounding better to Byrdie with each word and she got lost in her thoughts imagining the place. Suddenly Rick punched the man square on the jaw, knocking him out and pulling Byrdie from her head.

Daryl tied the man up and hauled his limp body up to rest against one of the posts. As he did Rick expressed his concerns. He wanted everyone on alert, was certain there were more of them coming.

"We didn't see him." Maggie said, trying to defend Aaron. "If he wanted to hurt us, he would have."

Rick all but ignored her, walking to the back of the barn where Carl had dumped Aaron's pack out on the crate she had been sitting on. Byrdie was sorting through his things with Carl as Rick approached.

"What'd you find?" Rick asked the two.

Byrdie was about to explain the positives, food, water, toilet paper. But Carl handed his father a flaregun before she could open her mouth.

Byrdie looked back over to Daryl and the stranger as she heard the man stir.  
Rick wanted to know how many others there were. Aaron asked if he would believe him regardless of the number he gave, and Byrdie was inclined to agree. Rick was becoming less trusting by the day, not that he didn't have his reasons.

"One." Was the final answer Aaron gave. Just one.

Aaron continued to try and explain how the group could trust him. Said the two of them had been following them, although Byrdie wasn't sure that made it better. That they brought an RV, and could have the entire group at his community before sundown. Rick thought it all sounded too good to be true.

"If I wanted to ambush you, I'd do it here." Aaron said. "Light the barn on fire while you slept, block the exits." 

Byrdie could tell he was trying. He wasn't going about it very well, but he was trying. And she wasn't sure Rick would believe anything from anyone at this point anyway. But she could see in Daryl's posture he was cracking. He could tell the man was being honest with them.

Michonne was finally the one to speak up.

"I'll check out the cars." She said.  
"There aren't any." Rick replied.  
"Only one way to find out." Michonne said, staring Rick down. "I'm not sure he's lying."  
"Me neither." Maggie said, supporting Michonne.  
"It's dangerous." Rick said.  
"So's passing up a place where we can live." Michonne countered.  
"I wanna go too." Glenn said.

Rick knew he was outnumbered. He conceded, asking Abraham and Rosita to go with them.

"I'll keep the area covered." Daryl said to Rick.  
"Byrd." He said, motioning with two fingers for her to follow him.

************************************************************

Byrdie followed Daryl into the trees.

"You'd rather I be out here than safe in the barn?" She asked.  
"Rather keep an eye on ya." He responded  
"I don't wanna stay in that barn, Daryl." Byrdie said after a minute.  
"Me neither." Daryl replied."Now stay quiet." 

She smiled and continued behind him, keeping as quiet as she could.

************************************************************

Everyone returned back to the barn with good news.  
Daryl and Byrdie didn't find any signs of anyone else around.  
The cars were where Aaron said they would be. The RV stocked with food and water.

Rick still wasn't sure though.  
"Why can't we go?" Asked Carl.  
"He's not lying, Rick." Michonne said. "We need this, and we're going."  
The group was silent for a moment.  
"Anbody else?" Rick finally asked.  
Byrdie looked at Daryl imploringly.  
"Man, this barn smells like horse shit." He said.  
"Alright. We're going." Rick conceded.

They made a plan to leave at dusk. Rick was going to drive the car while the RV followed. Aaron would give directions along the way. Rick wanted Daryl and Michonne in the car with him and Aaron. Daryl didn't want he and Byrdie in separate vehicles though, so it was decided Glenn would take his place.

************************************************************

Abraham was driving while Aaron's partner, Eric he had said his name was, rode in the passenger seat. Daryl was sitting at the small table, Byrdie beside him resting her head on his shoulder. Suddenly the RV slammed to a stop, almost slidding off the road and stalling out.

"Walkers." Abraham yelled back.  
"Where's Rick?" Daryl asked, removing Byrdie from her spot and getting up.  
"Don't know. Can't see the car." Abraham replied.

Daryl grabbed his crossbow and opened the RV door, stepping out. Eric on his heals.  
"It does this." Eric explained. "I can fix it."  
Eric crawled under the RV as Daryl stood watch. The undead were closing in fast, and there was no sign of the car. Daryl knew it was suicide to look for it.

"Hurry up, man." Daryl said to Eric as they living dead began slamming into the RV.  
"Got it." Eric said.

As he began crawling back out the RV was pushed over his ankle. He screamed in pain as it rolled back off. Daryl picked him up and carried him back on, shutting the door behind them just in time.  
Daryl laid Eric down on the floor and Byrdie knelt down next to him.

"What happened?" She asked.  
"Tire rolled over 'im'" Daryl answered.  
She began palpating the ankle.  
"I think it's broken, Eric." She told the injured man.  
"Here." Maggie handed her some ripped sheets to stabilize the joint.  
"I know a place, it's not far." Eric said. "I can signal Aaron from there."  
"Where?" Abraham demanded.

Eric gave Abraham directrons to an abandoned warehouse while Byrdie wrapped his ankle.

************************************************************

Eric was right. The warehouse was safe, and Aaron showed up soon after he sent up a flare. Rick, Michonne, and Glenn with him. They decided they would rest, stay the night at the warehouse.

Daryl and Glenn found some rolls of packing foam in the warehouse.  
"Softer than concrete." Glenn had explained.  
And they laid them out as makeshift beds for everyone. Except Rick and Daryl who decided to stay up and keep watch.  
Daryl found his eyes drifting over to where Byrdie was sleeping more often than he liked. Maggie's words from the other night playing over in his mind.

************************************************************

They picked up in the morning. Rick taking Michonne, Carl, and Judith in a car they found. The rest of the group riding in silence in the RV. Everyone hoping it was as good as Aaron and Eric said. No one saying anything in case it wasn't. 

A couple hours later they pulled up outside the steel walls Aaron mentioned. A large gate across the road. Everyone got out and stood in the road, just staring for a moment. Byrdie silently took Daryl's hand. She couldn't believe it was actually here.


	3. Chapter 3

The large steel gates clashed and hissed as they were slid open from the inside. Aaron helped Eric inside, the rest of the group following slowly behind. Once inside Byrdie jumped slightly at the loud bang of the gate closing behind them. Looking through the bars she thought it felt more like a prison than a community.  
The man who opened the gate demanded they hand over their weapons. At Rick's resistance Aaron placated, saying they could speak to the community leader, Deanna, first. Byrdie was slowly becoming more unsure of the place.

************************************************************

Aaron lead them to one of the homes, saying it was Deanna's. Rick went in to speak with her first, not relinquishing his weapon. Daryl went in second. Byrdie following him.

"Byrdie." Deanna said. "Take a seat."  
Byrdie sat down in a gawdy print wingback chair and tried to imagine Daryl doing the same. She couldn't.  
"Is it alright if I film this?" Deanna asked.  
"Sure." She replied.  
"So, is Byrdie short for something?" The older woman asked.  
"No." She said, shaking her head.  
"What about a last name?" Deanna asked.  
"Just Byrdie." She replied, hesitant to give this woman any information. She hadn't even told anyone in the group her real name. With the exception of Daryl.  
"Alright." Deanna said. "What did you do before, Byrdie?"  
"What?" She asked.  
"Before all this. What did you do?" Deanna asked again.  
"Nothing." Was her answer.  
"I'm sure you did something." Deanna pressed.  
"I was just a house wife." She answered.  
"Well, that's something. How did you join this group?" Deanna continued the questions.  
"Daryl found me." Byrdie answered.  
"Do you care to elaborate?" Deanna asked.  
"No." Byrdie replied.  
"Alright." Deanna nodded. "Can you cook?"  
"Yeah." Byrdie answered.  
"Then I think I have a job for you." Deanna said.

One by one they all spoke with Deanna, gathering in a small courtyard outside when they were done.

"She gave me a job." Byrdie told Daryl and Rick once she was back outside.  
"A job?" Daryl asked.  
"Yeah. I'm supposed to help some of the residents with cooking and cleaning." She replied.  
"Ya ok with tha'?" Daryl asked, slightly concerned.  
"Yeah. It's something to do. And I'm good at cooking." She said with a small smile.

Once they were all outside Aaron said they did have to check their weapons. But they could have them back any time they wanted to leave. Rick hesitantly agreed, and the group turned their firearms over. They kept their blades, and Daryl kept his crossbow. Once they were done Aaron showed the group to a pair of houses and said they could have them both.

One by one they cautiously explored the homes. When Byrdie discovered hot running water she quickly shut the bathroom door and stepped in the shower, allowing the warm spray to run over her body before thoroughly cleaning the dirt from her skin and hair. She put her clothes back on and joined Daryl on the front porch.

************************************************************

That night Deanna came by to check on them. Slightly surprised they were all in the same house. Byrdie slept better that night than she had in a long time.

She spent the next day exploring the house. Too nervous to go meet anyone yet.

Someone came by in the afternoon with baskets of food and clean clothing. Daryl helped Byrdie bring it all inside. He set the clothes in the living room while she took the food to the kitchen. After going through it all she set about preparing a meal for everyone.

"What'cha doin'?" Daryl asked, joining her in the kitchen.  
"I told you I was a good cook." She said. "I'm making dinner."

Daryl sat down and silently watched her float around the kitchen preparing the meal.

************************************************************

Daryl sat on the front porch the next morning cleaning his bow when Byrdie stepped from the house. Her long orange curls were hanging down her back and she was wearing a knee length green halter dress and tan sandles. He froze in what he was doing and stared at her.

"I'm supposed to meet the lady who I'm helping with cooking for the community today." She said as he looked at her.  
"You look pretty." Daryl said in reply.  
"Thank you." Birdie said blushing.  
"I used to wear dresses all the time." She explained, giving him a little twirl.  
"'Ts nice." He said.  
Byrdie walked over to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
"Take a shower." She said. "I'll be back later."  
He nodded in reply and watched her walk away before returning to his bow.

************************************************************

That night Byrdie was standing on the porch with Daryl while he smoked. He had been telling her about an altercation between Glenn and Deanna's son Spencer earlier in the day. Rick joined them in an officer's uniform. Daryl could feel her unease and pulled her a little closer to him.

"'S alright." He whispered in her ear.  
She nodded. It was Rick. It would always be Rick. He could never be like that.  
"You a cop again?" Daryl asked.  
"Tryin' it out." Rick replied.  
"So can we stay?" Byrdie asked.  
"I think we can settle in." Rick said.  
"Well make it work. And if they can't. Then we'll take this place." He finished.  
He and Daryl nodded at each other before heading back inside.

"The woman I'm working with. She wants to meet you and Rick." Byrdie said after a moment.  
"Why?" Daryl asked.  
"She didn't give a reason. But she's nice, friendly. Her name's Carol." Byrdie replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Byrdie knocked lightly on the front door, announcing herself before opening it and walking into the living room.

"Carol?" She called out. "It's Byrdie. I brought Daryl and Rick. You said you wanted to meet them."

The two men in question had hesitantly followed her inside, and now stood flanking the tiny ginger like sentries.  
A woman not much bigger than Byrdie, with short gray curls stepped from the kitchen. She was wearing a thin grey sweater and khaki slacks. She stood for a moment taking in both men before a smile spread across her face.  
Daryl ran up her, taking her in a huge bear hug and almost lifting her off the ground. At Byrdie's confusion Rick spoke up.

"She used to be part of our group. At the prison." He said, before walking over to give the woman his own, slightly less enthusiastic, hug.

The three fell into conversation. Telling stories of their journies to Alexandria. Byrdie smiled, happy they had found each other again, and made her way to the kitchen. There was food to be prepared, and it looked like Carol would be busy for a while.

************************************************************

The next afternoon Rick showed up at Carol's house again. Byrdie answered the door as the older woman was busy.

"Hey, Byrd." He said in greeting. "Is Carol around."  
"Yeah." She said, letting him inside. Daryl was waiting on the sidewalk with his bow and a couple guns.  
"Hi, Rick." Carol said, coming into the living room.  
"Hi, you ready?" He asked.  
"Ready for what?" Byrdie asked.  
"Rick and Daryl and I need to talk. Away from here." Carol said. "They're taking us shooting as cover."  
"Oh. Ok I guess." Byrdie said, grabbing her sweater and following them out of the house.

Once in the woods Byrdie sat beneath a tree while the three talked. Rick and Carol didn't trust these people. Daryl was agreeing since Carol had been here longer. Had time to assess them. They wanted to steal some guns from the amory.  
"Just in case." Rick had said.  
Byrdie was entirely uncomfortable with the plan, but she promised them she wouldn't say anything. She would talk to Daryl later though. 

She heard groans coming from the trees behind her and stood up quickly, sidling up next to Daryl. He raised his crossbow at the undead walking toward them, but Carol raised her gun and emptied it into the corpse's chest before taking it out. She grabbed Byrdie's and walked over to it, unloading it was well.

"The cover was you're teaching us to shoot. We can't go back with full mags." Carol said in explanation as she looked up.

Daryl walked over to where Carol was standing and looked down at the dead lying there.

"Is that a dubya?" He asked, pointing to it head.

Rick and Byrdie walked over to see. It was. There was a bloody W carved in the things head. Byrdie shuddered and looked away. Daryl placing his hand on the small of her back in a comforting gesture. One which didn't go unnoticed by Carol.

"We should get back." Rick said, standing up and heading off.

Carol followed him, Daryl right behind her. He took Byrdie's hand in his and lead her back. At the gates Daryl begged off. Said he was going to go hunt.

"'M comin' back." He said to Byrdie, squeezing her hand before letting go and heading off into the woods.

************************************************************

Back at her house Carol confronted Byrdie.

"What's with you and Daryl?" She asked.  
"What!?" Byrdie said. "There's nothing with me and Daryl."  
"I beg to differ." Carol said knowingly.  
"He saved me. That's all." Byrdie replied.  
"That's all?" Carol asked.  
"Yeah. He rescued me from some really bad men. Then we lost Beth. He's just been kind of protective since then." Byrdie explained dismissively.  
"Alright." Carol said, dropping the conversation. "I'm going to go get some stuff from the pantry to make cookies for tonight."

************************************************************

Byrdie sat outside Deanna's house trying to work up the courage to go to the party inside, when she heard someone approach and stop short. 

"Daryl?" She said, looking out into the trees.  
"Why ain't ya inside?" He asked.  
"Too many people." She said, getting up and walking over to him.  
"You wanna go for a walk?" She asked after a moment.  
He nodded and the two of them headed off away from the gathering. 

As they passed Aaron's house the porch lights came on and they stopped.  
"Daryl." Aaron said, stepping outside. "And Byrdie, right?"  
She nodded in response.  
"Thought you were at that party?" Daryl asked  
"No, not with Eric's ankle." Aaron explained.  
"Then why'd ya tell me to?" Daryl asked.  
"I said try, you did." Aaron said. "Come in, have some dinner."  
Daryl shook his head and started to walk away, but Byrdie stopped him.  
"Let's just try." She said softly.  
Daryl nodded and followed her up the steps.

Inside Aaron served spaghetti and wine, while Eric did everything in his power to get the pair to open up. Byrdie was starting to talk, with a little help from the wine, but Daryl was just shoveling pasta in his mouth.  
"Daryl." She said, touching his arm. "Smaller bites."  
He grunted at her, but slowed down all the same.  
Eric asked Daryl something about finding a pasta maker on his travels and both of them looked at him.

"I'm sorry." Eric said "You haven't told him." Eric said to Aaron. "I thought he told you." He said to Daryl.  
"Told me what?" Daryl asked.  
"Come with me." Aaron said, getting up from the table.  
Daryl and Byrdie both followed.

Aaron led them to his garage and opened the door. Daryl took a look around before following Aaron inside. Byrdie stayed in the doorway watching. There was a half built motorcycle in the corner and a bunch of parts.  
"I thought you'd know what to do with it." Aaron said. "And you're gonna need it."  
"Why?" Daryl asked.  
"Because you can handle yourself out there. And whether you believe it or not, you know the difference between a good person and a bad person. I want you to help me recruit, Daryl." Aaron said.  
Daryl looked up at Byrdie.  
"Just be careful." She said with a smile.  
"Alright." Daryl said.

************************************************************

Byrdie expressed her earlier concerns about the guns to Daryl on their way home. He agreed with her, and promised to bring it up with Rick and Carol in the morning.

"Thank you." She said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't long before Daryl had the bike running and was going out with Aaron. Byrdie tried not to worry about him. Told herself he was strong, could take care of himself. But it wasn't easy, especially after losing Noah and Spencer. 

Tensions were mounting inside the walls and her fight or flight response was trying to take over. She could see it in Sasha too, was worried about her and had expressed those concerns to Michonne. She thought trying to look out for someone else would keep her thoughts off Daryl, but it wasn't working. Sasha's constant need to be outside the walls only made Byrdie fear for him more. 

She and Michonne followed Sasha on one of her outings. Byrdie had convinced the other woman with her concern. Sasha had taken a rifle, said it was for the tower, but someone was already up there. The two woman walked silently through the woods, looking for Sasha. They found her in a clearing, shooting the undead.

"Sasha!" Michonne said.  
"Go back." Sasha said, walking off.  
She opened fire on a heard on living corpses.  
"I don't need your help." Sasha said.  
"Yes you do." Byrdie said as she and Michonne began firing.

When the heard lay at their feet Sasha got in Byrdie's face.  
"You can't help me." She said, and walked deeper into the woods.  
Byrdie made to go after her, but Michonne stopped her. They let Sasha alone for now.

************************************************************

Byrdie sat alone in her room. It seemed like the group was falling apart. Sasha was showing signs of PTSD and wouldn't let Byrdie help her. Michonne was becoming distant. Rick had attacked Pete the day before. Daryl had been gone a few days now, and she wanted to talk to him. Wanted him to talk some sense into Rick at least.

Deanna had decided that after everything, a community meeting was in order. She wanted everyone to get together tonight, try and solve what was going on. But Byrdie knew she meant what to do with her group.

************************************************************

Daryl and Aaron had lost the man they'd been tracking, but came across a food warehouse and several tractor-trailers. They decided to check it out, but when they opened the trailers the undead poured out, nearly trapping them. They fought their way to a nearby car and locked themselves in the front seat, narrowly avoiding becoming a meal.

They figured they could wait it out, that something would eventually attract the living dead surrounding them away from the car. Daryl began ripping the upholstery off the rear seat to block the view when Aaron found a note. It said bad people were coming. He sat back in the driver's seat and looked over to Aaron. He knew they wouldn't both make it out alive.

"You were right." Aaron said after a moment.  
"What?" Daryl asked.  
"We should of kept looking for that guy. Shouldn't of given up." Aaron explained.

Daryl sat for a second, then put a cigarette to his lips. Lighting it he said.  
"I'll go. I'll lead 'em out. You make a break for the fence."  
"No, this was my fault." Aaron said.  
"Weren't a question." Daryl said. "Ya got somebody waitin' for ya. I'll do this."  
"No." Aaron said. "If we do this, we do it together. Whether we make it or not. You got somebody waiting for you too."  
Daryl looked at him questioningly.  
"Byrdie. I've seen the way she looks at you." Was all Aaron said.

Daryl took a deep breath. He was certain the minute he locked himself in that car he would never see her again. He told himself he'd tell her how he felt if he ever did.

"Alright." Daryl said, picking up his buck knife. "On three."  
"One. Two."  
CRACK. A large wooden stick smashed the head of the corpse just outside Aaron's window.

They opened their doors and the two fought their way through the horde with the help a mysterious stranger wielding a kendo stick.

"Thank you." Aaron said. "I'm Aaron, this is Daryl."  
"Morgan." The stranger said.  
"Why?" Daryl asked.  
"Because all life is precious, Daryl." Morgan replied.

************************************************************

That night the whole community sat around an open fire discussing the recent events. Several members wanted Rick banished, but Maggie and Abraham stood up for him in his absence. 

Rick walked in, covered in blood. Explained it was walker blood. One of them had gotten in and he had killed it. After it was confirmed the gate was open Rick began talking. He explained why they needed defense, from the dead and the living. It was the only way this community would survive. Byrdie looked around, trying to gage how the community was reacting to him.

"You're not one of us." Pete said, drunkenly walking in carrying Michonne's sword.  
Both Byrdie and Deanna's husband, Reg, tried to stop him.  
"Get the hell away from me." Pete said, pushing them both back with the hand holding the sword. 

It sliced through Reg's throat and he fell to the ground. In the ensuing panic Byrdie felt blood run down her collar bone and realized she was cut too, though not nearly as deep. She sat down and Maggie handed her a rag to stop the bleeding.

************************************************************

Daryl, Aaron, and Morgan showed up at the gates to the sound of screams. They ran through the streets until they got to where the community was meeting. They arrived just as Deanna gave Rick permission, and he shot Pete.

Daryl looked around. Pete was dead. Reg lay dead, from an obviously large wound, in Deanna's arms. Byrdie sat with Maggie hovering, blood soaking her white shirt. 

************************************************************

Byrdie and Daryl sat in her room. He had taken her get stitches and then back home. She spent the entire time telling him what happened. Daryl couldn't help but thank Rick for taking Pete out. 

He took her hands in his and rubbed his thumbs over the backs. Leaning forward he gently kissed her, and was thrilled when she responded with her own kiss. Daryl gently moved his lips over hers licking at her bottom lip. She easily opened up to him and he moved his hands to her waist as he explored her mouth. 

Daryl leaned into her and she laid back, slowly scooting up the bed under him. Once she was situated he broke their kiss and pulled back.

"Is this ok?" He asked.  
"Completely." She responded, leaning up to take his mouth again.

Byrdie pushed his vest off and began unbuttoning his shirt. He stilled her hands.

"Daryl, I don't care." She said, going back to work.

She pushed his shirt off and ran her hands over his back. He laid his forehead on her shoulder as she felt each scar, certain she would no longer want this. When she explored each one she moved his head to look at him. Byrdie smiled looking up at him and kissed him softly. Daryl smiled into the kiss and began kissing down the uninjured side of her neck.

He unbuttoned her shirt and slowly pushed it off her shoulders, exposing her breasts. He cupped one and began laying kisses over the other, traveling across her stomach to stop at her belt.

"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"Yes, Daryl." She said.

He carefully undid her belt and slowly pulled her jeans off. Daryl stood before her admiring her body. She nodded at him and he quickly rid himself of hid pants standing before her naked. 

"Come here, Daryl." She said, beckoning him back to her. 

Daryl trailed kisses up her body as he climbed over her. He stopped at her heat, pulling her panties down and exposing a thatch of matching red curls. He ran his hand over her sex, parting her folds with two fingers. Daryl situated himself over her and slipped one finger inside. Byrdie moaned in pleasure. 

He teased her for a while before slowly entering her, her breathing hitched at the fullness she felt. He was careful with her, gently making love to her and kissing every piece of skin he could reach. Byrdie lost herself in the feeling of him moving in and over her. They were both soon reaching their climax and white light exploded behind her eyes as he spilled inside her. 

Byrdie wrapped her arms around him as they came down, welcoming his weight. He too soon softened and pulled out, rolling off her.

"Stay." She said turning to him.  
Daryl kissed her taking her face in his hands. "course." He said.

Byrdie pulled the blankets over them both and snuggled up around him. Daryl wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Byrd." He said.  
"I love you too." She replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I could be your lover  
> And you could be mine  
> We'd go on forever  
> Till the end of time
> 
> You could be my best friend  
> Stay up all night long  
> You could be my railroad  
> We'd go on and on
> 
> Lets get along  
> There's nothing here to do  
> Lets go find a rainbow  
> I could be wrong but what am i to do
> 
> Guess god thinks I'm Abel
> 
> You could be my enemy  
> I guess there's still time  
> I'd get round to loving you  
> Is that such a crime?
> 
> Lets get along  
> There's nothing here to do  
> Lets go find a rainbow  
> I could be wrong but what am i to do
> 
> Guess god thinks I'm Abel
> 
> No one can break us  
> No one could take us  
> If they tried
> 
> No one can break us  
> No one could take us  
> If they tried
> 
> Come on over  
> Let's make it tonight


End file.
